Amu in Wonderland
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: Amu suddenly waked up in Wonderland. Not knowing how or why. She just was. Finding new adventures, friends and love, Amu needs to restore all hopes in Wonderland and also save the people there. But how is one girl going to do all of that? AMUTO
1. Wonderland is not so Wonderful

Amu in wonderland

Wonderland does not seem wonderful

(A note from the author:

Yay! Another Fanfic! But these time me and my friend, Kit Kat did this story! I came up with the idea and writing the story, while she arranges the characters in their new role. Yay! Thanks Kit Kat! You're the best! And anyway, enjoy the story me and Kit Kat did!)

"Amu…wake up…" Said a gentle voice.

Amu groaned. Why do I feel like I'm not lying in bed? It feel's rough… Thought Amu. She opened one eye and then the other.

Then she saw the bright sun and the clouds. Amu gasped and got up. And then, Amu saw a white rabbit.

(Kit Kat made Nagihiko as the white rabbit.)

Amu smiled. "Wah…Kawaii Usagi." Said Amu.

The rabbit looks at her but then looks at his watch and cried, "Oh, dear! I'm going to be late!"

Amu had her jaw opened wide.

"What… Usagi-san can talk?" She said.

"No time to have a chat with you my young lady! I have to go!" Cried the white rabbit. It quickly hopped away. Amu gasped.

"Usagi-san! WAIT!" She cried. She got up and followed the white rabbit through in the Gum-Drop Forrest. But as she enters, there were blood flowing everywhere.

Amu looks around and saw many people got hanged with vines. Some cut in half with their intestines still hanging onto their bodies or some at the ground.

Amu swallowed her courage. "What's going on?" She said. But as she looks in the straight ahead, she can see the white rabbit hopping away.

Amu gasped. "WAIT USAGI-SAN!" Cried Amu following behind. But then she heard someone laughing at her.

Amu gulped with fear.

"Hello?" She asked. "Up here." Said the voice.

Amu gasped and looks up. There was the Cheshire Cat.

(Ikuto is the Cheshire Cat. Kit Kat made Ikuto the cat!)

Amu gasped. The Cheshire cat gave a smirked.

"What are you looking at?" He said. Amu gulped. "Your face." Said Amu. The Cheshire cat smiled. "You're not from here, are you?" He said.

Amu nodded sideways. "No. I woke up in this place and saw myself here." She said. The Cheshire cat gave a grin and said, "You are in Wonderland."

"Wonderland? Oh! You mean like Alice in Wonderland?" Asked Amu. The Cheshire Cat smiled.

"Of course, Idiot." He said. Amu gave the Cheshire Cat a furious look.

"Look, both of us had just met; don't give horrible names at me. It's just rude." Said Amu.

"Those aren't horrible name; they are just nicknames for your ugly face." Said The Cheshire Cat. Amu gasped.

"My! You are a rude neko!" Said Amu. The Cheshire Cat gave a smirked. "But how am I here?" Whispers Amu to herself.

Then she felt a hand at her shoulder. She looks behind and saw a handsome face. There were cat ears popping out his head. He gave a smirked. Amu stared at the face.

"Are you the Cheshire Cat?" Asked Amu feeling afraid. The boy smiled. "Lucky guess." He said. Amu laughed nervously.

"How did you turn to a human?" Asked Amu. But then the boy bit her ear. Amu blushed. "I can't tell." He whispers in Amu ear.

Amu blushed but push him away. Amu gulped. She was still blushing. The boy wore a black long t-shirt and had long black jeans.

His blue hair shined. Amu was still blushing. "Do you know how you got here?" Asked the boy. Amu blushed and nodded sideways.

"N…No." She said. The boy gave a smile.

"You're in your dream, Alice." Said the boy. Amu gasped. "Dream… How do you know?" She cried.

The boy came close and hugs her. Amu blushed. "When you meet other people, their going to tell the same thing to you." He said.

Amu blushed. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah." Said the boy.

The boy let's go of her and both of them meets eyes to eyes. Amu blushed.

Wow…His so handsome. Thought Amu. The boy smiled. "What's your name?" Said the boy.

Amu gulped. "Amu…" She said. The boy smiled. He let's go of Amu and turns back into the Cheshire Cat.

"I'll come and follow your journey, Amu. But beware. If the Shadow strangers come and get you, they will kill you. The only way to get out of this dream is to follow the white rabbit." Said The Cheshire Cat as he disappears in the dark forests.

Amu gasped and slid down slowly.

"What kind of dream am I dreaming?" She said to herself.

**To be continued…**

**I do not owe Shugo Chara but I hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. A tea invitation to a party

**Amu in Wonderland ~ **

**An invitation to a tea party**

**

* * *

**

Amu walked in the empty woods yet again. "This is a dream Amu. Be positive for once…" Said Amu to herself.

Then suddenly, the Cheshire cat was beside her. Amu gasped. "WAH!!" She cried. "You were talking to yourself for like 2hrs and walking around in one spot. What gives?" He said.

The Cheshire cat turned into a human once more. Amu sighed. "You scared me." She said. "You should keep on moving." Said the Cheshire cat. Amu sighed.

"I don't even know the way. If I knew the way, I could have got out of here in no time." She said. "Well anyway, I'll lead you the way." Said the Cheshire cat.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She said. "What? You mean you don't?" Said the Cheshire cat.

"Well, no… I'm sorry." Said Amu. "It's alright." He said. But then Amu bit her lip.

"But can you tell me… Why am I here? In my dream? This is my dream right?" Said Amu.

The Cheshire cat looks at her. "You were summoned by the Duchess. Queen of the land and the sky. She already has announced that a stranger was going to come. And she said that the person can save all of us and kill the darkness instead of the darkness overpowering us." Said the Cheshire Cat.

Amu looked at him. "Oh… But why me...? It might be someone else." Said Amu.

"That is impossible. The Duchess is the only Queen who can summon people from your world to enter to ours. It will be too impossible of someone normal from your world to enter a world like this." Said the Cheshire cat.

Amu sighed sadly. "I want to go home… I'm afraid." She said.

"I know how you feel." Said the Cheshire cat. Amu gasped.

"Huh? What do you mean…?" 'But then Amu saw the Cheshire cat eyes grew with fear.

Amu gasped.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He pulled her close to him.

"Be quiet… They're here…" He said. Amu frozed.

They were. The Shadow strangers were rustling through the bushes. Amu held him close.

"Stay here." He said. Amu gasped. "Don't leave me…" She said. The Cheshire cat's blue hair shined. Cat ears popped out and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you this easily." He said coming close and gave Amu a kiss. Amu blushed.

But she lets him. Being still. As he stopped, Amu bit her lip.

"Don't worry. This won't be long." He said. The Cheshire cat went through the bushes and then suddenly, he turns into a cat.

Amu gulped.

_How am I going to escape? _

She looked around. She could hear the rustling coming closer.

_Please hurry Cheshire Cat…_

Then suddenly,

"Hey there!!" Cried a voice. He tapped on Amu's shoulder and Amu nearly shrieked.

"Don't worry." He said. He had brown hair and wore an enormous hat on top of his head. (Kukai is the Mad Hatter)

"I'm the Mad Hatter." He said. Amu gulped.

Then a mouse appeared from the Mad Hatters shoulders. Amu gasped.

"Cute." She said. Then suddenly another person appeared.

"Mad Hatter, there's no time! The Shadow Strangers are coming close!" Cried a person.

"Ah. A friend of mine, the March Hare." Said the Mad Hatter.

The March Hare was a young girl. She had pigtails and had long rabbit ears. She wore a beautiful frilly, pink dress. (Yaya-chan is the March Hare)

"We have to go back!" She said. "I'm on it. Hurry Amu, we have to go." Said the Mad Hatter.

Amu gasped. "Amu? How did you know my name…?" But then the Cheshire cat came back. He was in human form and closed Amu's mouth and holding her tightly.

"Who is this, 'Alice'? Some friends of yours?" He said. Amu looked up.

"Hurry!!" Cried the March Hare.

"Come now! You have to come along as well!" Said the Mad Hatter as he held Amu and The Cheshire cat's arm. "Now mouse!" Cried the Mad Hatter.

The mouse breathes in.

Then it began to said, "Fury said to a mouse, That he met in the house "Let us both go to law: I will prosecute YOU. --Come, I'll take no denial; We must have a trial: For really this morning I've nothing to do." Said the mouse to the cur, "Such a trial, dear Sir, With no judge or jury, would be wasting our breath." "I'll be judge, I'll be jury," Said cunning old Fury: "I'll try the whole cause, and condemn you to death,"

Amu gasped.

_That story seemed sad somehow.._

But then light surrounded them, but then one of the Shadow strangers saw them.

It came close. The March Hare was the closest. She didn't realize it. One of them held their swords up high and slashed her arm right off. Blood spreads fast.

The March Hare eyes grew pale. The others didn't realise.

But they did escape eventually.

As it ended, the Mad Hatter didn't realize that his company was hit. Until he heard the thud. Amu and the Cheshire Cat gasped.

The March Hare lay on the ground. Her face and her eyes were now both pale.

"March Hare!!" Cried the Mad Hatter as he came close to help his friend. He put her head on his shoulders and letting her lie on his lap. "I can't see…" Said the March Hare.

"You're blind…" Said the Mad Hatter as he waved his hands at her eyes closely. Her head didn't give any reaction to follow his hands. Blood was still flowing down from her arm.

Amu looked at it. The Cheshire cat looked down. Amu had tears flow down from her cheek. The Cheshire cat came close and held her tight.

The March Hare lay on the Mad Hatter shoulders. Growing afraid, The Mad Hatter gave a kiss on her forehead. "You're alright. We're nearly there." He said.

"I know we are." She said. The Mad Hatter carried his friend and looks at Amu and the Cheshire cat. "We need to hurry. There are no times left for this. Follow me to safety." He said.

Amu sighed. The Cheshire cat held close. "Let's go." He said. Amu nodded.

They both followed the Mad Hatter.

Finally, they saw a house. It was a huge Tea Cup. Amu gasped. "Wow…" She said.

The Cheshire cat looked at it as well. "It's huge." He said. As the Mad Hatter let's them in, he put his friend on the couch. Blood was everywhere on the floor.

Amu looked at the March Hare. Her ears plopped down as they felt sad. Her eyes were now white. Amu bit her lip.

"How sad." She said. Then the Mad Hatter came. He brought in a carrot. "Open your mouth." He said. The March Hare didn't.

_Now she can't listen?_

"I can't open them… I'm too tired." Said the March Hare. Amu sighed happily.

_She can… I'm glad… _

The Mad Hatter looks at her. He bites the carrot and started to chew it. He didn't swallow it. Instead he passes the food while putting his mouth on his friend and pushes the chewed up food to his friend.

Amu smiled.

_How sweet._

The March Hare started to chew slowly. "I'll get something to cover your wound." Said the Mad Hatter.

"Alright…" Said the March Hare. The Mad Hatter left her and went back to the kitchen. Amu was left standing. But she saw the Cheshire cat near the fire place, comforting himself close to the fire. He was in the form of a cat.

Amu smile and came close. She picked him up slowly. The Cheshire cat was shocked. Amu lets him lay on her laps as she sat down close to the fire with him.

The Cheshire cat purred. Amu giggled. "Wow… You purr like a motorboat." Said Amu. The Cheshire cat smiled. "It's because I love you." He said.

Amu blushed. She then smile. "I love you too." She said, as she came close and kisses the head of the Cheshire cat.

"Do you think, I'm going to go back home?" Said Amu.

"Maybe… If you have succeeded through and killed the evil darkness." Said the Cheshire cat.

"But how do I know I'll make it there? I need more information…" Said Amu.

"I'm so sorry… That's some of the information I know." Said the Cheshire cat. Amu sighed. "That's Ok." Said Amu.

The Mad Hatter then enters the living room, "Both of you should get some rest." He said. "Uh… Yes… Would it be OK if we sleep near this fire?" Asked Amu.

"It would be better to sleep in one of the guest room." Said the Mad Hatter. "It's OK. We don't want to intrude you." Said Amu.

"Ok." Said The Mad Hatter. He carried the March Hatter on his arms and carried her upstairs. Amu smiled. She patted the Cheshire cat slowly.

"you should get some rest." Said the Cheshire cat. "I will. It's just that I'm worried." She said.

"I see.." Said the Cheshire cat. Amu sighed. Then Amu patted the Cheshire cat. Then she wondered.

"Hey, Cheshire cat… What's your real name?" She asked. But there was no answer. Amu poked him. "Hey…" She said. There was no answer still.

"It's Ikuto." He replied at last. Amu blushed. "Ikuto… I see…" She said.

"What a nice name… Ikuto…" She said. Ikuto didn't reply. And now he was drifting off to sleep.

Amu smiled. She put him down on the floor and lay beside him on the cold floor. "Good night…" She said. Then she closes her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"I hoped you enjoyed that! I don't owe Shugo Chara! But please enjoy this story! Sorry if it took a long time for this chapter to come out."


	3. Sea Salt Dreams

**Amu in Wonderland**

**Sea salt dreams**

**

* * *

**

"_Alice…? Alice where are you?"_

_There was a voice that echoed in Amu's head for awhile. She began to think that she was still dreaming. But is she sure? Amu started opening her eyes and she sees herself lying in a field of sunflowers. She started to sit up and looked at her surroundings._

_She started to look for someone. "Ikuto?" She called out. The first thing she wanted to call for was his name. But the word suddenly disappeared in the quiet field. _

_Amu was starting to feel worried. She felt as if she was lost._

_Or abandon. _

_Amu got up and searched for anyone else. But who was anyone? Does she even know anyone? Amu started to cry. She didn't understand why. She just felt like it._

_I don't want to be alone. I don't… _

_Those sudden words echoed in her mind. She just didn't know why._

"_I don't want to be alone… Someone… Help me…"_

_Then Amu sees a boy with blue hair staring at her. Amu looked at him for awhile as well. When their eyes meet, the boy smiled. _

"_Alice I found you!"_

_Alone. _

_I don't want to be alone. _

"…. Amu…?"

A sweet voice called for her. Amu opened her eyes and there she saw Ikuto. Their eyes meet and Amu started to blush a little but felt a little relief. "Ikuto…" She said softly so he can only hear her. Ikuto smiled and kisses her.

When they stopped, Ikuto said, "The mad hatter has left to go somewhere… He told us to stay here until he gets back." Amu looks at him. "Ikuto… I... I had the weirdest dream just then…" She said.

Ikuto looked at her. "What was it about?" She bit her lip. "I was in a field of sunflowers… And then… I…" Suddenly a tear came out from Amu's eyes. And Amu wasn't even feeling sad. She was just scared. Ikuto came close and comforted her.

"Don't tell me then if it hurts your heart. I think I'll understand soon." He kissed her forehead. Amu blushed and buried her face on Ikuto's chest. He knew how to take care of her. Ikuto would. Even though they just met, after having that dream, Amu suddenly thinks that she knew Ikuto a very long time.

But suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ikuto and Amu stared at the door. There was the knock again. But this time, there were about two men murmuring to each other. Ikuto suddenly knew who they were. He started to feel a bit aggressive.

Ikuto felt cautious and told Amu to stay put. Amu did what she was told. Ikuto got up and looked outside the window. He cautiously took a peek. But then…

The door slammed open. Two knights came rushing into the door. They see Amu and started charging towards her. Ikuto stopped them by running towards them and trying to block their way.

"AMU RUN!" Amu just stood there. Frozen and stiff. She was confused and scared at the same time. "RUN IDIOT!" Cried Ikuto looking back to see her face. One of the Knights grabbed hold of him. Amu gasped and tried to help. But the other one was charging towards her. Amu saw him coming and dodged.

Ikuto looked at her. "RUN! JUST GO! KEEP RUNNING!" Amu stood there and nodded. Even though she was afraid of letting him go, Amu knew she would do something about this. She ran outside the house and went through a rose bush that was near the Mad Hatter's house. The thought that she was running away from those two people made her more confuse and wondering why and who they tried taking away.

Are they going to kill him? If they would… Will she take revenge?

And what about the Mad Hatter when he comes back? Will he understand why they disappeared…?

And March Hare… Will she be taken away as well? And be killed as well?

Amu didn't know which one to think about. And even when the prickles of the rose were stabbing through her skin and blood were coming out of her body, arms and legs. Amu didn't stop running. All she needed to do was run.

_It suddenly went like this… I didn't even understand why. _

Amu knew she was far from the house. When she stopped for breath, she started to cry. "Ikuto! No! No!" She didn't know what she was meant to do. Her mind was all confused. She didn't know how she ended up here.

Why she was.

Why she met Ikuto.

Why?

Amu tried to wipe her tears. Ikuto…

Ikuto was all in her mind. She began to felt dizzy feeling that he was not here beside her. It was all too fast. Amu thought that he was going to help her throughout her journey. But she left him at the house, taken away from those two knights who Amu didn't even know of.

She started to cry more. Why didn't both of them just make an escape? Why?

Suddenly, Amu heard footsteps. She thought she had lost them. She hid inside the bush. She closed her eyes thinking that this way, they wouldn't find her. Amu's mind was messed up. The suddenly she heard talking. Amu closed her eyes tightly.

"She should be here somewhere. I can smell her!"

"Muru… Are you sure (And how do you know how she smells like? You're just like your brother…)?"

"Sure sure! You don't trust me Bernard?"

"No… I'm just…"

"THERE! I SEE HER!"

Amu's heart went fast. Who are they talking about? It's not me is it…? Then suddenly Amu felt someone grabbing her arm. Amu opened her eyes and she was being pulled. "AHHH! NOO! LET GO OF ME!" Amu tried to shook the arm away. But the person's hand was holding on tightly that she can't seem to shake it off.

"Please! Calm down Alice!" Cried the person. Amu stopped. She looks up and sees a teenager boy about Ikuto's age with black hair, wearing glasses staring back at her. He had doggy ears, and he smiled at her. "We're here to help you… Are you alright?" He asked. Amu stared at him and started crying.

Then suddenly a younger boy around 10 looked at her. "Hey Alice-chan. Where is Ikuto? My big brother?" Amu stared at him and wipes her eyes. The young boy looked exactly like Ikuto but only younger and shorter.

Amu looks at him and starts to cry. "I'm sorry… They… They took him…" She sobbed. The young boy looked at her and smile. He comforted her just like how Ikuto would. "Don't worry! Onii-chan is Onii-chan! I know how he is. His perfectly fine…"

Amu stared at him and the boy wiped her tears. "My name is Muruku. Muru for short. And this is Bernard." He said as he points to the teenage boy. "Pleased to meet you." Said Bernard as he bowed to her politely.

"But don't get any ideas! Bernard belongs to me!" Muru grabbed Bernard's arm and held on him tightly. "Bernard I love you~" Bernard looked at Muru, bended down and kissed his lips. "I love you too." Amu blushed brightly.

_Ehem… They're gay? _

Amu smiled though. "It's OK… If Bernard belongs to you, I have no intention of taking him away from his lover." Said Amu. Muru stared at Amu and smiled. "Thank you for understanding Alice!" Amu smiled and said, "But my name is not Alice. It's Amu." Muru looked at her. "Amu huh? Cool!" Amu smiled.

"Ali- I mean Amu. Where was the last time you seen Ikuto?" Asked Bernard. Amu looked at him and looked down sadly. "He… Well… We were at the Mad Hatter's house… And I was enjoying being with him for awhile… Until suddenly… Two knights came in and took him away. I was scared that I didn't know what to do. Ikuto… Told me to run. And I did… But I regret everything I did…" Amu started to cry again.

Muru smiled and came close to Amu and hugged her. "Like I said. Onii-chan is Onii-chan… His going to be fine…" Amu looked at Muru and smiled. "Yes… I think he will…"

"Then where shall we go first Muru?"

"Back at the Amusement park! That's where everyone is. Then we'll try getting Amu away from the Heart Castle."

Amu looked at Muru. "Why are you trying to avoid me to get to the Heart Castle?" Muru looked at her. "Well… Because. The Duchess and the Queen of Hearts are having a war right now. The Duchess and the Queen of Hearts used to be close friends a long time ago. They were together ever since they were kids. They used to be beautiful, but the Duchess had a more of a pure heart. But then one day, the Wonderland King, wanted to make the Duchess to be his bride. The Duchess accepted the arrange of their marriage until there was jealousy from the Queen of Hearts. And when she was jealous, she started going crazy. And the Queen said when their true friends bonds are broken; the Queen swore to kill the Duchess. The Queen of Hearts is like a… Witch ya know? She's a bit… 'Mad'.

"So that is why you are here Amu. The Duchess brought you here so that you can stop the wreck from the Queen and restore all hopes of Wonderland again!" Cried Muru.

Amu looked at him. "But why couldn't the Duchess do it herself?"

"Because… She's old now and weak. And the war is still going. Like I said… Queen is mad."

"But I can't do it alone… Not without Ikuto…"

"Onii-chan?"

_Why Ikuto?_

Amu stayed quiet after that. "Never mind…" Bernard looked at her. "I know that you care for Ikuto. But you can't always wait for him. One day, when you have achieved your own powers, let's hope you are brave enough to step through the Queen's of Heart's castle and stop her and free Ikuto from here." Said Bernard.

Amu blushed and looked down. "I… I understand…"

"Then let's go…" Said Bernard as he led the way. Muru held Amu's warm and sweaty hands and smiled. "You're not alone now Amu-chan. Cause I found you."

Amu froze and looked at Muru.

"_Alice I found you!"_

_I guess… I'm really not alone…_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! Next chapter! Yayayayayay! :D Hope you guys enjoy this one! And yes this story has Shounen Ai :D **


End file.
